


Mission Accomplished

by deathismyspiritanimal



Series: 2019 Holiday Prompts [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, Christmas Party, Drinking, F/F, Remy is drunk in the end, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, and so is Remus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22722460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathismyspiritanimal/pseuds/deathismyspiritanimal
Summary: Lola and Ramona are gay disasters.Peyton does her best to help them.Operation Logince is in the works.Also it's Christmas time.(I hope the names are obvious enough-)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: 2019 Holiday Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569811
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Mission Accomplished

**Author's Note:**

> I'm aware this is so late. But I don't care. I just freaking finished this today and got a few others coming, so keep an eye open!  
> Prompt: Mistletoe  
> (Please check out @sanderssidescelebrations, I've got the prompts for this off of there)  
> If I missed any tags, please let me know and I will add them.

“Peyton, help me.”

“How are you expecting me to help, if I have no idea what you’re talking about?”

“I think I’m in love with Lola?”

Peyton stared at her best friend in disbelief for a moment. “Excuse me, what?”

“Like, I’m so impressed by her? She’s like, seriously smart, and absolutely gorgeous by the way — I can’t make sense of how a person just naturally that pretty? — and like, her way of speaking so articulate? She’s just- I think she might be who I’ve been looking for all this time?”, the brunette girl sighed, almost sounding lovesick.

“Woah there, hold your horses, Ramona, don’t get your hopes too high, you remember what happened the last time you thought a girl was the one?”

“Yeah, kinda weird how Remedee and Delaney are already engaged-”

“Exactly!”

“Well, I don’t think Remedee would be Lola’s type or the other way around, and like I said, the’re engaged, Patty.”

The blonde rolled her eyes and adjusted her glasses. Usually she’d be ecstatic to help her friend in these kinda situation, but she’s been hurt twice in a row and this was a different kind of crush or being in love than Delaney or even Ramona's Ex-Girlfriend.

This was Lola.

Their best friend.

The only reason she had met Virginia.

This was completely different.

She needed proof that this wasn’t going to flop.

“Give me three days.”, Peyton suddenly said, looking back at the girl in front of her. “Then I’ll give you an estimate on if this will work and how long it will take. Sound good?”

Ramona jumped up and hugged the blonde with so much impact, that they almost fell off the coffee table that Peyton had been seated on. “Thank you so much!”

After she got back up, Ramona dusted herself off and smiled sweetly. “I’ll be off then, Rem asked me if I wanted to join her and Dee at Dinner tonight. She claimed that Dee set her up to ask me, but when I said that I was at your place, she looked like a lost puppy, so I had to say yes.”, she chuckled. “So, I’ll text you?”

“See you, Rori!”, Peyton called after her ash she watched her escape through the front door of the apartment. “Virge! I need to talk to you right now!”

Her purple haired roommate and girlfriend stepped out of the room, a black ball of fur on her arm and a grumpy look on her face. “Whaaaat? Pandora and I were trying to take a nap back there, you know?”

“Sorry, Stormcloud, I need you to dig around a bit for me, though.”, She explained got up from the table, heading toward the slightly shorter girl. “You’re adorable, you know? Oh and, Virge, I think you’re okay, too.”

Virginia just stared at her in disbelief. “Who are you and what have you done with my girlfriend? You must’ve finally met Remedee, was she here instead of Ramona and tinted your innocence?”

“Honestly, you’re terrible.”, she deadpanned before kissing the girl on the cheek. “Let’s go cuddle with Pandora and then I’ll explain what’s up?”

“Sounds fantastic.”

After a while of them just lazily petting the furball that Pandora was, Peyton began to speak.

“Ramona is all head over heels for Lola.”

Virginia froze for a moment before jerking her head to the side to look at the blonde. “You’re kidding, right?”

“Why would I be! This is terrible!”

“No, actually, this is fucking perfect!”

Peyton gasped, though it was rather fake, she knew she wasn’t going to be able to change her girlfriends habit of cursing in every situation. Nonetheless, she followed the sound with a rather squeaky “Language!”

“So, why is it perfect?”

“Remember the call that woke us up last night? Lola needed advice. She couldn’t sleep, which is old news, I know, but!”, she paused for dramatic effect. “This wasn’t casual insomnia, Lola and I both know what that feels like and that wasn’t it. Her mind was twisting and turning and no matter what happened, her thoughts drifted to our perfect little princess!”

Peyton squeaked, in excitement this time. “And I have the perfect plan!”, she exclaimed before pulling out her phone and texting her brunette friend.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Open File  
Mission Name: Operation ‘Logince’  
Status: Accepted  
Code Name: Agent P  
Agent’s Personal Info: Peyton Elizabeth ‘Ma’ Hart, 23 — In A Relationship  
Accomplice: No One Miss Prince Would Expect  
Estimated Success Rate: 78%  
Estimated Date Of Success: 1st Of January  
Close File_

__

_Permission To Let Miss Peyton E. Hart Take On The Mission And Let Her Do Whatever She Feels Necessary?_

_[YES.]  
[NO.]  
[I HAVE QUESTIONS.]_

__

_[I HAVE QUESTIONS.]_

__

_Agent P Can Not Answer Any Questions About The Mission. She Did Not Expect Miss Ramona Juliette Prince To Pick This Option, As It Is Unavailable As Of Now._

__

_Do You Accept The Terms and Conditions And Swear To Trust Miss Hart?_

__

_[YES]  
[NO]  
[*insert curse-word* you._

__

_Yes.]_

__

_[*insert curse-word* you._

__

_Yes.]_

__

_Thank You For Responding. I Will Now Let You Talk To Miss Hart._

__

_RAMONA I GOT A SOLUTION_

__

_I saw, you doofus. I need’a eat with Miss Remedee Kathrina Prince and her girlfriend, miss Delaney Guja for dinner, if you’d excuse me?_

__

_Gladly! Say Hi from me!_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few weeks after that, the friend group met for their yearly Christmas party, which was more of a calm get together, if you ignored Remedee’s whole behavior, this year it was held at the shared place of Emilie and Ramona.

Peyton and Virginia thought this to be the perfect opportunity to carry out their plan. And they also had a woman on the inside.

Although Emelie wasn’t too keen on just playing with her friends feelings and getting into their relationship, she agreed when the girlfriends explained that both girls had deeply fallen for each other and that they had their reasons to ask for help.

The party was, like every year, set on the night of the 25th. It had been going rather calm, even Remedee was slightly reserved, which had scared Peyton and Ramona a slight bit, but she didn’t mention it, and they had all just exchanged gifts and everyone was being rather cutesy about it. 

There were kisses and hugs everywhere, which had Peyton’s heart melting, she loved how they were all just a big family.

After Virginia had slightly hinted at the more-than-friends behavior René and Emelie had toward each other and that they had to find out what that was later, she reminded her girlfriend of their mission. They gave Emelie a small sign that they had talked about before and got to work.

The smallest of the bunch had excused herself to go to the bathroom, her girlfriend had distracted her best friend with some cute photos she had taken of Pandora. And maybe some couple pictures, but Virginia didn’t need to know that.

Emelie had gotten to her part, talking to Lola about the psychology behind dreams, it was a subject she knew the black haired couldn’t resist.

Perfect.

While the plan had been going as it was planned, Remedee and René had sneaked into the kitchen to pop the first bottle of champagne. That would be a problem that the bunch would have to deal with later.

Delaney had to leave earlier, her little sister, Amber, had called, it was something urgent, but she didn’t tell the others why, just that it would be fine and they should continue having fun.

“So basically, our little sunshine is… Actually a sunshine? Or are you just that good at photoshop?”, Ramona had asked, laughing.

Peyton had tried for quite a while to get Ramona in the right position, they needed all of it to be perfect, and had grown frustrated at this point.

How do you make a person move backwards?

As Emelie had noticed that, she gave her friend the tiniest of nods, trying to communicate to her, that she got it.

Because, in comparison to Ramona, Lola didn’t like to be too close to people, so if Emilie moved closer to the black haired, she would subconsciously walk backwards.

That did the job, both unbelievably oblivious girls were now standing back to back, with Peyton and Emilie smiling at each other, hoping the girls wouldn’t notice.

Virginia, who had never went to the bathroom in the first place, had been impatiently waiting on top of the staircase, a huge grin on her face.

“Yo! Teach, Princey!”, she yelled and held her arm out over them.

Peyton held back a squeal while Emilie quietly chuckled.

The mentioned girls were both looking up to see the small arrangement the purple haired was holding.

A mistletoe.

Lola was the first to look down from it and turned to her crush, staring for a bit.

After a while of mentally cursing every single Disney villain she could think of, and that were a lot, Ramona also decided to look away from the mistletoe. Lola was as red as her favorite dress, and the brunette suspected that she’d look the same. “Well, I- I know the rules but if you- I mean we don’t gotta, you know? Like, if you're not wanting to, that’s fine with me- I just-”

While Ramona was trying to form a sentence, Lola considered her chances.

It was a fifty/fifty in her book. Either she would be rejected, or not. She was gonna regret it anyway, but who cared. She would take advantage of that moment.

So Lola did a thing that no one expected, she grabbed the collar of her crushes shirt and pulled her close. “Zip it.”

And then her lips were on Ramona’s.

Virginia almost let the mistletoe fall on top of them in the attempt to keep her composure and took a few pictures short after, the angle possibly not the best, but she knew none of the technically unoccupied girls would be able to move apart from the grins that were getting wider by the second.

As Ramona stood there frozen, thanking whatever deity helped her, Lola grew more and more anxious over her decision. She was about to pull back when the brunette put her arms around her neck and kissed back.

Que a wolf whistle from the general direction of the kitchen.

“Get some, sis!”, was yelled, rather drunkenly.

Both immediately jumped back and Ramona turned to her sister. “Rem!”, she yelled, her voice cracking. “Why?”

“Well, you know?”, Remedee said, still sounding very drunk, getting closer to the bunch with René trailing behind, “Revenge.”

And the way she said it, so serious and sober, had almost scared Ramona, until her twin started laughing and almost falling over.

The brunette girl turned to her best friend. “Peyton?”

“Don’t at me! You granted me permission to do anything!”

“So you decided to make my roommate pull a Brutus on me? How considerate.”

“I asked. And if it weren’t for Virginia I wouldn’t have been able to do it!”

Lola just blinked for a while before clearing her throat. “Excuse me?”

“Riiiiight... So you weren’t in for any of it but I kinda broke my promise?”, Virginia started as she was supporting René and standing with the group.

The black haired raised an eyebrow. “Virginia?”

She sighed and decided to load the literal weight on her shoulders onto Emelie and also finally get rid of the metaphorical one of breaking a promise. “Ramona told Peyton she likes you the day after you so graciously woke me and my cat up because you couldn’t sleep because you’re too gay for this shit. So we talked and figured out we needed to get you two together and well,” the girl looked at her accomplices. “We didn’t think you’d be the one to initiate that. So I’m not sure about these two, but I’m still stunned.”

“So you planned that.”

“Yes.”

“And you all knew about it.”

“Pretty much?”

“And all of you kept shut in front of me?”

“Looks like it.”

Lola nodded. “I’m impressed. That’s literally the first thing ever that you were able to keep from me.”

Peyton’s face lit up. “You’re not mad?”

“Babe, we literally had her and her crush kissing, why would she be mad?”

“Good point.”

Ramona, who was kind of embarrassed at this point, just linked arms with Lola and let her away from the group, so they were sitting on the couch now, talking. Both of them still had the slightest tints of pink on their faces, but both had smiles on their faces.

“Mission accomplished!”, Peyton said, looking back to the others, wanting to hug both her teammates, until she saw how Emilie had to try to keep René away from trying to kiss her.

“You need help there, Em?”, Virginia had asked with a smirk.

“Nope, I’m fine! It’s fine! I’m good.”

And just like that, the team had another mission. Taking care of two drunk disasters who were absolutely horrible.

At least two of them woke up without headaches the next morning.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Open File  
Mission Name: Operation ‘Logince’  
Status: Accepted  
Agent: Peyton Elizabeth Hart  
Accomplices: Virginia Church, Emelie Picani  
End Of Mission: 25th of December  
Mission Accomplished  
Close File_

**Author's Note:**

> I literally had no idea where this was going to be honest, but I think I like it.  
> And yea, names be creative like that.  
> This is my attribution for Valentine's I guess.  
> A holiday prompt.  
> Yes. That's how my mind works.
> 
> (I also hope I did Moxiety justice, I'm not the biggest fan of the ship but found it cute fore this so? Please let me know.)
> 
> I post everything I post over on [my Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/asmolqueen) and if you wanna chill and talk, find me over on [my Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/a_smol_queen/)!


End file.
